Snake Skin Boots
by TurtleChan
Summary: I cant believe I had made so many mistakes, told so many lies. If I could go back and correct all of those things just to save you I would, to change how you feel about me, how you looked up to me. I'm afraid that isnt possible, how can I ever forget.


Author Notes:

Hey this is TurtleChan here. I am deeply sorry I havent updated a story in so long!! I hope you can forgive me! But first off my pc was acting like an idiot and we had to have that fixed. Then we had to install all the programs back again (because nothing was able to be saved.) And last but not least my mom is diagnosed with breast cancer, so that caused me alot of stress and therefore was unable to think of and FanFiction ideas. But now I am back!! And I am posting a new fic, its suppost to be sad, and then funny, and then corny..(and yes it is in that order.) Have fun, and please review!

Disclaimer:

I wish I could have them all,

Then I would have a ball.

Shigure escaping his crazy editor,

Saying that he's the greatest writer.

Yuki and his wonderful charm,

Even though Kyou cant do no harm.

Momiji is going to be hott one day,

He'll have fan girls coming his way.

I really would love to list them all,

But i'll be here till nightfall.

Prologue:

_ "Can I play with you?" That question rang through the small group of children who had gathered to play a game of hot potatoe. He so badly wanted to play with the other children, to make friends, to be just like everyone else, and not one ounce different._

_"What makes you think you can play with us?"_

_"I thought that I-"_

_"-You thought wrong! Go away, no one wants to play with you." _

_The boy stood there, grasping the ball in his hands, as a glow of sadness surrounded him. He never felt so alone, was he really that different from the rest of them? Was it his hair, or perhaps his eyes? He wasnt like all the other children. He didnt have short black hair like all the other boys, but long silver radiant hair. And while all the other children had brown or black eyes, he had jaded green eyes._

_Why was he so different, so ugly? It was just like that one fairy tale, the ugly duckling. Everyone else had blossomed into a swan, and yet, he remained hidious for mocking. It was a token to be blessed with from the gods, a special gift meaning that you were loved. _

_Everyday was the same, trudging on those long journeys home. Passing the same old homes that existed longer then he had, speeding up past the gawking children and snickering elders. This was what happened occaisonally, somedays he would be chased out of the city and later beat to death by the neighborhood bullies. He didnt cry. He never cried, my father always told me to be strong, for it was wrong for a man to cry, and it was considered a trait for a sissy. _

_I remember the day you were born, everyone talked as if an angel had fallen so helplessy from the clouds and we were blessed to have you. _

_Only years had gone by and all I saw was photographs of your beautiful face, wondering if we would ever meet to discuss brotherly things. To play out in the yard, for me to teach you how to walk, all those things I wanted to experience as an older brother. _

_I had asked so many times to see you, I pleaded, begged, and finally they decided it wouldnt be too bad._

_Normally I cant remember anything, but I remembered you. Your face peering outside of the small dojo door, smiling. You reached out with your tiny hand, calling to me with words that didnt make sense at all. Its as if you were waiting for me._

_I never forgot that day, that day when everything in life didnt matter anymore, as long as I knew that you were my brother._

__

_ Author Notes:_

_ Hello again! I hope the prologue wasnt too confusing!! So help me!! But anyways, I will be writing a second chapter depending on the review scale! Because Im hoping to get lots of reviews on this, because I am going to work hard on it! _

_ Stay Tuned for Next Episode: _

_ Akito: "Really you look pathetic in that dress! Take it off this instance! _

_ Ayame: "But its all the rage!" _

_ Shigure: "Ayame! Make me one!" _

_ Episode 2:_

_ Ayame's First Dress. _


End file.
